


Destiny's meeting

by TheCrazyFriend



Series: Destiny [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyFriend/pseuds/TheCrazyFriend
Summary: Not gonna say anything about this, just read and enjoy:)
Series: Destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737049
Comments: 21
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SedmayaSestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedmayaSestra/gifts), [425599167](https://archiveofourown.org/users/425599167/gifts).



> Not gonna say anything about this, just read and enjoy:)

“This way, Master Jedi” the presumably somewhat important adult led the Jedi Master who was dressed in his traditional brown Jedi robes with his blue lightsaber attached to his belt, not that one would know that the lightsaber was blue just from looking at the silver hilt. He had arrived on the planet, aware that a young force-sensitive was somewhere on the planet and he had been sent as an official envoy of the Jedi Order to pick up the child and take her back to Coruscant to begin her training as a Youngling. He was led into the center of the city to a particularly ornate building where he was promptly given further information by one of the Ruling Council of the planet. The Jedi Master had turned down the offers of a meal or rest since, though he was in no hurry personally, he sensed a certain amount of disquiet among the population and a certain amount of fear that wouldn't do the little one any good. He has been asked to prove he was a Jedi, a rather unusual request but he was assured that it was imperative that he did so. The Master had promptly whipped out his lightsaber and lifted it with the force in a way of identifying himself since Jedi didn't carry formal identification beyond their lightsaber

*****

“I am so glad you could come, Master Jedi” the envoy who had been sent to escort him to the small village where the prospective Youngling lived spoke for the first time once they dismounted their speeder on the edge of the village and unlike the earlier discussion, the envoy spoke with the due deference that was afforded to Jedi. Aside from the slight disrespect he experienced earlier at the hands of a member of the Ruling Council when they had asked him, no demanded he prove himself to be a Jedi, he had been treated in the usual way, as a visiting dignitary which was something he didn't really care for all that much since he was a simple man with simple tastes. Respectfully, the Jedi Master didn't bring it up.  
“Tell me a little about the young one” the man looked over at the third stranger who had met him at the edge of their little village, a woman who was clearly someone of importance in the moderately sized village  
“Well she's a bright little girl, eager to help out,” the woman began, “though being so young inhibits how much she can help. She's about three years old and has the heart of a Jedi. Kind, compassionate and so full of love”  
“Is that so?”  
“She also has a natural instinct toward fighting, we sometimes catch her twirling around various sticks and stuff as if they were weapons” the woman sighed in exasperation though not without a sense of amusement at just how much mayhem she could cause, “that little girl had been all kinds of a little terror once her force abilities started to develop and she has been constantly getting into little scrapes and little situations, the most serious of which she had actually gotten herself out of. It was very much her instincts that saved her”  
The Jedi Master sighed quietly, he had heard rumors about that particularly nasty incident and despite himself, he found a small amount of anger at those who had set out to hurt the young one who sounded so pure and innocent. After attempting to release his anger into the force he spoke again, “I’d love to meet her”

Fifteen minutes later, the bare-footed elder had led the Jedi Master to the center of the village where they entered the chieftain's house which formed part of the communal halls at the center of the village. _Ah yes, social species_ he remembered.  
“Good afternoon, Master Jedi” the man spoke. “I hear you're here to see our daughter” he gently nudged a tiny child out from behind his leg.  
“Say hello to the Master Jedi, sweetie” his wife gently encouraged  
The Jedi sensed the child seemed nervous so the Jedi master kneeled down in front of her, “And what's your name, little one?” her asked softly as if he was trying to approach a skittish Lothcat  
“Tis 'Soka!!” The little youngling squeaked at the man, quickly overcoming her fear of the man due to her immersion in the force which she trusted to tell him he was a good person. The Youngling’s tiny montrals were hardly a bump on the top of her head and her blue and white striped lekku barely came down to her shoulders  
“Well, Lil' 'Soka, a pleasure to meet you, my name is Mas-” he suddenly stopped and changed what he planned to say, “Plo. My name is Plo”  
“Ploplo!!” The Tiny Togruta squeaked, melting the older man's heart  
The Kel Dor Master chuckled from behind his mask, “Okay, Lil' ‘Soka, Ploplo it is then” he extended his hand toward the Tiny Little Togrutan youngling. The Tiny Little Togruta slowly and cautiously extended her left hand toward the man’s hand, the beginning of a small smile pulling on her lips and her big round blue eyes watching him closely. The man knew then that he and the little Youngling would become close as the force resonated at their meeting, for at that moment he knew that the orange-skinned girl with white markings on her forehead with blue and white striped lekku would become very important to him regardless of the Jedi’s oath of non-attachment, possibly even important to the Jedi Order itself. The Jedi Master had never wanted to leave the teachings of his ancient order behind more than in that moment for more than one reason, his heart not only melted but it also broke and the Kel Dor felt righteous fury even after releasing what he could of his emotions into the force. How could anyone ever try to enslave the beautiful child who was clinging to his finger with surprising strength? _How dare they!!_ Plo picked the Tiny Little Togruta up and held her close, protectively. “Nobody's gonna hurt you now, Lil' 'Soka” he vowed, smiling gently behind his antiox mask.  
“Thank you Ploplo” the child replied solemnly with a relaxed smile, her arms thrown around the Kel Dor’s neck, her body language totally relaxed and her lekku completely still as she slowly drifted off to sleep in the arms of the Jedi


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the unexpected second chapter of this story!!

A small green-skinned Jedi Youngling with a smattering of small diamond tattoos across her nose, the one on the center of her nose, the most significant, had been earned when she had joined the Jedi Order and the other four when she graduated from Initiate to Senior Youngling, was sat slightly isolated from her fellow clanmates, the young child was already somewhat of a perfectionist who preferred to read and learn rather than engage in the usual rough and tumble games involving Force powers and training lightsabers that almost all the other Younglings sowed chaos with. It was almost noon on Coruscant which meant the Younglings were scheduled for lunch in a few short hours after which the younger Initiates would be sent off for their mid-day nap. As one of the older, more responsible Younglings, the Youngling named Barriss Offee was one of those who helped the Crèche Masters watch over the youngest initiates while they slept, a job that the young Mirialan took a great amount of joy in being able to complete. While she wasn't yet big enough to watch over the older ones or while the younger ones were awake, she derived deep satisfaction from being able to help out even that little bit, at six standard years. “Barriss!!” a voice called, Crèche Master Billaba was calling her.  
Immediately, the young girl put down her datapad and moved over to the Master who was calling her. “Yes, Master?” she squeaked out to let the Crèche Master know she had heard and would be with her shortly.

The Master kneeled down and smiled at Barriss once she had weaved and dodged her way to the woman's side. “Hello, young Barriss” The human woman spoke softly, smiling down at the child stood before her. “You are getting bigger...” Depa Billaba had been sent away with her former Master Mace Windu, she was one of the highest-ranked Knights at lightsaber combat and was one of the few who had learned the unique and particularly deadly Vaapad, a subform of form VII that drew on the dark side and therefore hadn't been back at the Jedi Temple for a few months due to what had been ongoing disputes out in the wider galaxy.  
“Where were you, Master?” the young girl asked of the Master  
“I was far away, negotiating peace between several groups of people” the Master replied carefully, she wasn't about to tell the youngster that it had originally been intended as a peace settlement between former slaves and their former masters, the slaves had staged an uprising and it had led to the Jedi needing to find a happy medium, that in of itself had instead sparked a complicated series of events which had resulted in the deaths of the slave masters who had sought to trick the Jedi and recapture their wayward slaves thinking that if they could kill a Jedi, it would break their slaves whereas their plan had only resulted in a massacre  
“When I'm older I want to travel like you do...!” Barriss proclaimed enthusiastically, eager to get out into the galaxy and see all there was to see, to help all those that needed help.  
“Oh, don't worry, you will, child” Had there not been cultural rules regarding the youngster’s species, Mirialan, the Master would have taken her as a Padawan. As it was, the young Barriss Offee was almost certainly going to end up with Luminara Unduli, a by-the-books type of Jedi who Master Billaba felt would be, in some ways, perfect for the studious and quiet Youngling but in others, a potential detriment to her personal growth. Mirialan tradition declared that Mirialan Padawans were only to be taught by other Mirialans and while Master Unduli would be good for the quiet, studious side of the young girl, the woman felt as if Barriss would miss out on a lot of the more enjoyable aspects of life as Luminara's Padawan, like sowing chaos the way Obi-Wan's Padawan was so fond of doing. However, she knew it wasn't her place to speak out so kept her silence  
“Master Billaba?” another Jedi, one Quinlan Vos strode up to the Crèche Master, sparing a mischievous grin for the Youngling the Master was talking to who waved shyly  
“Yes, Quinlan?”  
“Master Plo wants to talk to you, something about a foundling?”  
“Sure. I'll be right there” Depa Billaba smiled, Plo Koon was one of the most gentle of their order and she couldn't help but feel reassured that Plo, a man who refused to let anyone call him 'Master Koon', would be the one retrieving the new Youngling

Master Billaba sat down at one of the places where the Jedi working in the creches could take and make transmissions and access the archives, opening a commlink to Plo Koon's ship. “Master Plo?”  
“Ah, Master Billaba!”  
“What's up, Master Plo?” the human Master asked the blue-tinged miniature figure  
Suddenly Plo was forced to look away from the Comms and rush out of sight. “Hey! No! Ahsoka, get down! Not up there!!”  
“Master?” she raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly was going on

A few moments later the Kel Dor was back in the pilot’s seat with a well-earned sigh. “Sorry, Master. It's the new foundling, she was clambering up the controls.” The older man looked up at his shoulder where a young Togruta sat contentedly, fondness having already developed in his gaze  
“Ah, I see. Why are you comming me?”  
“Who you?” the Tiny Little Togruta squeaked, not giving Plo the chance to reply to her question  
Like Plo before her, she had to stamp down on her feelings. The Tiny Little Togruta was _adorable_. “Why hello, young one. My name is Depa, what's yours?”  
The Youngling looked toward the Kel Dor. “Her name is Lil' 'Soka”  
“Nice to meet you, 'Soka”  
“ _You_ call me _Ah_ soka” the child replied indignantly, getting a nudge and a wave of disapproval from Plo for being rude and a rush of amusement radiated off of the human woman. It seemed like Plo was already her, _Ahsoka’s_ , favorite. She couldn't even blame the young child. Even amongst the Jedi, Plo was one of a very small minority who went above and beyond in helping others, he, Kit Fisto, and Aayla Secura were something special amongst the Jedi, their attitude one that she always strived to match  
“Forgive me, Ahsoka” the older woman sighed with a roll of her eyes, if her already snippy personality was anything to go by that girl would likely grow up to be like Quinlan and one Quinlan in the galaxy was already one too many  
“It's no problem,” Plo spoke again, quickly before Ahsoka could inundate her with questions. “I'm comming you because Lil' 'Soka here is a Togruta, part of a social species and due to events that happened before I could get to her, she needs someone to stay with her, at least for the first few months until she feels comfortable”  
“I see, I'll make the arrangements”

*****

Crèche Master Billaba stood on the landing platform, awaiting Plo Koon's arrival. The young Togruta truly had gone through a harrowing experience after her parents had vanished and before Plo had found her. Shaking her head in disgust at the slaver’s actions, the Master returned herself to her neutral, calm demeanor before the child by her side could pick up on her emotions. The shuttle slowly descended and bumped down gently in front of the two who were waiting for it. “You okay?” she asked the child  
“Yes, Master”

The boarding ramp lowered and the Kel Dor descended, being greeted by a bow from both Depa and the child by her side. “Greetings, Depa, greetings young one” Plo spoke, returning a slight bow. “This is Ahsoka Tano, the foundling”  
“Hello, Ahsoka, we spoke on the comm” her words earned a shy smile and a cautious wave from the Tiny Little Togruta. She nudged the Youngling she was stood with forward, “and this is Barriss Offee, she'll be staying with you for the time being”  
“H-hello” Ahsoka was placed down in front of Plo by the Kel Dor and the two children cautiously moved toward each other. Ahsoka had seemed pretty content sitting on the tall master’s shoulder, her arms around his neck  
“Hello, Ahsoka. _Senior_ Jedi Youngling Barriss Offee at your service” Barriss replied,her voice filled with pride at her recently earned rank and she curtseyed slightly at the Tiny Little Togruta. That action earned a little chuckle from the foundling who ran up to Barriss and threw her arms around her, her earlier shyness left forgotten. _Awww_. The Mirialan smiled gently and held her closer  
“Come,” the Crèche Master held out her hand for Barriss who promptly took it. “I'll show you to your room. Barriss, remember that Ahsoka here went through something bad before we could get to her.” With that, she led Barriss and the little orange-skinned Togrutan foundling through the Temple to their shared quarters, sensing the beginning of a wonderful friendship and was reassured she had made the correct decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch this space for the sequel/conclusion!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Lammen_Gorthaur for being my sounding board and support for writing and 425599167 for inspiring me to write my first ever Star Wars fic!! This is for you, I hope you like it
> 
> I might have a few more ideas for this but for now it's a short hopefully adorable one-shot


End file.
